Jealousy Volume 2: Brightest Star
by George Lucas Official
Summary: Written by Chewburt Grumplebuck and Jary Boxfeld The continuation of the critically acclaimed Jealousy saga, Lucas, desperate for revenge and thirsty for blood, must track down old allies and foes alike if he is to find his long lost love.


Jealousy: Volume 2

Author's Note:

The dark is generous. It gives itself the utmost time to prepare for whatever the light has in store for it. It waits, growing, biding its power, until it gives itself fully to the mercy of the light.

The brighter the light, the darker the shadow.

 **CHAPTER 1: A Long Awaited Revenge**

New York had always been a centerpiece to behold in the great nation of the USA. The spacious and concrete towers had always provided the citizens with the utmost satisfaction of fame and glory. Save one.

Quick, rapid steps brought the very well known jolly rancher down Broadway. Passerby's were so preoccupied with their own meaningless tasks that they didn't even turn to recognize their own God. The Lucas turned a small corner on the street and turned to regard his destination. The New York Library. With his breathing even more ragged and harsh now, he walked right into the building, hesitating just for a moment to regard a camera and reporter filming right in front of him. _Hope they didn't catch me_ thought the Divine man.

He walked straight into the 1800's section where he hoped to find more information on the whereabouts of his prime target. Flipping from book to book, he began to lose hope. He just had to be here somewhere! But then, just as he was opening a book on ancient squid hunting, a sudden idea struck him. He didn't need to find his lover directly. He would make others tell him first!

Slowly but surely, like a garden snake basking in the warm sun, The Lucas turned into the brightly lit street, letting the sun's radiation fuel his energy. Then, just as suddenly, in a loud chuckle, he was gone! Vanished from sight! Citizens in the vicinity gasped as if a large phallic object has just passed through their very souls, tormenting them. They hadn't felt that much power since the great collapse at McDonald's, nearly two weeks before. But they knew what was coming now. The Lucas was seeking his revenge.

The Sandcrawler Manor was aptly named, not just for its monstrous size, but it's use of golden Asian sand in it's walls, ceiling, and even floors. It was the perfect place. Perfect. Perfect for one man only.

As his light, sky-blue eyes scanned the towering building before him (there's so much...happening behind those eyes), he let out a longing groan, and felt the pull of the darkside take hold of him once again. He knew that he was toying with his own feelings, that whatever him and Lucas had was finished long ago. But he could never forgive the man for what he had done. It was a crime of the utmost betrayal, and so far, with the McDonald's rampage, Hayden Christensen had only gotten part of his long awaited revenge. True, he had deliberately set Lucas free in that incident by sending in Kim-Jong-Un, but now, he needed to finish the job. Hayden was aware of what Lucas was capable of, and knew that his time was very limited before something big happened. With a sigh of resignation, Hayden set himself to work building the perfect trap.

 **CHAPTER 2: Aggressive Negotiations**

The Lucas had never imagined that there was a place more beautiful and plentiful than the green screens at Pinewood Studios, but today, he was proved wrong. He materialized slowly, resting his small girlish feet on the soft grass. Here, he lifted his wibbly wobbly chin upwards, and found himself gazing upon a large, beautiful, and old statue of Pazuzu himself. Sand dusted all around him, and in the distance he could hear the rough barking of quarrelling dogs. His eyes continued to rake the imaginative object before him, taking in every single fucking detail. The softness of Pazuzu's eyes. The hardness of years and years of hard earned muscle. And, of course, the small but effective package, nestled comfortably between his legs.

Not sure of how to proceed, The Lucas lifted his flabby arms upwards, as if praying to the sacred object.

"Uh...listen, uh, 'Zuzu...I need some, uh, help, incredibly enough...ME, a God among men, hehehe…"rambled The Lucas, not sure exactly how to proceed. Resigned to the worst, The Lucas got on his own two knees, with much effort, and began to softly caress Pazuzu's own member with his quickly drying tongue. Almost immediately, The Lucas felt a soft vibration coming from within the statue itself. Silence. Then…

"Lucas! It was foretold we would meet again! I need not remind you that the LAST time you required my help, you failed to hold up your end of the bargain…"

As always, when Pazuzu spoke to The Lucas, he spoke in the voice of the elfish John Deacon.

"Yeah, I know I know. But this time, 'Zuzu...Hayden needs punishment."

These words struck a chord with Pazuzu. His eyes, opening a tad wider, and interest flickered within the depths of his darkened eyes.

"Well, this certainly changes things…"

 **CHAPTER 3: A Friendship In Flames**

Filet Mignon with a generous side of strawberry crumpets had always been Hayden's favorite meal. It helped him keep the utmost physical physique and performance when preparing for an acting routine. As he finished his food, he reached for his glass of water sitting by his right hand. A long gulp of of the wetness permeated the silence that weighed down in the abandoned Sandcrawler Manor, and Hayden felt something he hadn't felt in years. It was...arousal, mixed with the strangest degree of pain and heartache. Hayden didn't like the feeling at all. Not long after he had finished filming Attack of the Clones, Lucas had taken him aside and told him something that changed his life forever, and it was then that Hayden got his first glimpses at these complex emotions...

Hayden quickly pushed the thought out of his mind, eager to get on with the task at hand. He couldn't let himself be weighed down by thoughts and feelings long gone.

Standing up rather quickly, he threw aside his clothes with a single sweep of his pedophilic hand. With his other hand, he used his Force-like powers gifted to him by Lucas to summon a full fledged human sized condom from the depths of the Manor. An ancient treasure that not many knew was hidden here, Hayden dangled the rubbery object in front of him, searching for what he knew should be on it. Then, written in what looked like blood, Hayden found it.

 _ **Steve Spielberg (1969)**_

At last, Hayden had proof that Lucas had not only been...entertaining other guests while he and Hayden were betrothed to each other, but now his darkest suspicions were confirmed. His own son, his flesh and blood, Steven Spielberg, had been giving his body to Lucas, under his own father's nose. Anger took a tight hold on Hayden, and he flashed his electric blue eyes to the sky, screaming in a torrent of abusive pain "YOU TURNED HIM AGAINST ME".

A long, ringing silence followed this statement. Hayden got up slowly, and threw the condom to the floor, eager to get the show on.

"If it is war you want, then war you shall receive!".

 **CHAPTER 4: Chupacabra**

The Lucas wiped thick, black liquid from his bearded chin, gasping as if he had just run a block.

"I can tell it's, uh, been awhile since you've, uh, had any action…" he said sheepishly to Pazuzu, having at last fulfilled his previous end of the bargain.

"Now, Lucas, we are square. You say you need my help again? I suppose we could work something out." Pazuzu grinned slyly at him.

"I just need, uh, help in locating him. I'm afraid he may, uh, discover a terrible truth...about myself and Steve...hehehe." Lucas's fear turned to excitement as he realised the potential of this future confrontation. And with Pazuzu aiding him in locating Hayden, The Lucas was sure he would exact the truth. "The boy needs to learn the facts before I can have my way with him. After all, he was once my Anakin."

The Lucas wasn't sure why he felt so devoted to Hayden. He figured that it was probably because he had ruined his life during the making of the Star Wars pictures, but it was all the same to Lucas. If he went down, they all went down.

"Now, onto business," spoke Pazuzu in a brisk tone, eager to get on with his duty. "You say you want to find this boy? I can only assume that someone of this calibre and potential has one great weakness…"

Lucas immediately brightened up, knowing at once what this might mean.

"Sand. It's sand. And I think I know just where plenty of that may be…"

 **CHAPTER 5: Rough, Coarse, and Irritating…**

The walls were painted. The floor was shined. And his flesh was exposed. Hayden sat in a cushioned chair of the deepest royal purple, naked as the day he was placed on this earth from the hand of God himself. He, unlike Lucas, had the patience necessary to enact his grand scheme. As he bided his precious time, the grandfather clock made from the fingers of Samuel. L Jackson struck 12, and Hayden knew that soon, he would meet his ultimate match.

Without wasting too much energy, Hayden, on command, spewed forth from his royal scepter enough seed to fill 10 swimming pools. He was soon wading waist deep in his own half finished children. This was all a part of the plan. He was fully aware that Lucas wouldn't be able to resist the pungent odour for long, and that with him, he would bring the wrath of a thousand hot fires. But Hayden didn't mind. All he wanted was love, and if killing the one thing that gave him that broke him free of its binding spell, then so be it.

 **CHAPTER 6: Frisko**

Pazuzu had never forgotten just how persuasive Lucas could be at times. It was always amusing, seeing Lucas wobble his fupa down to his level, and beg for help in times of need. Despite Lucas being on a level of true divinity, Pazuzu always tended to have something that Lucas could never achieve through pure unoriginality and tampering gifts. Thus, he always felt it his unofficial duty to help the old soul whenever he could, though he always liked to have his way with him first.

The two old friends walked slowly down the cobbled side street in Istanbul, taking their time yet at the same moment staying completely on task. Pazuzu turned his horned head to Lucas, and spoke in knowing tones.

"You do realise that he must know that we're coming for him?" Lucas inclined his head slowly, though due to his mass he had to turn his whole body in the process.

"Oh, uh, yes, I'm, uh well aware. Hehehe. He would be a fool not to suspect anything coming from me. In fact," he added with a grin, "I would be disappointed if he wasn't."

Pazuzu gave a growling moan, eager to finally see some action in his relatively stony life. Though mostly malevolent, Pazuzu was simply an old soul, just trying to find his way in the universe. And Lucas helped him see through that.

"Have you thought of a game plan yet, Lucas?" Inquired Pazuzu thoughtfully, aware of how reckless the man could be.

"Of course. Hehehe. He won't escape my creative grasp, uh, this time." Pazuzu had to accept that Lucas was being legitimate, and could only place his complete trust in him as they rounded the corner and came to a stop in front of a giant mansion made of Asian sand.

"Well, Lucas. Here we are. Your friend should be in there somewhere."

And without another word, Pazuzu vanished in a trail of smoke and vape.

 **CHAPTER 7: Lucas Mucas**

"Well, uh, I suppose I'm on my own now, hehehe," mumbled Lucas as he walked up to the front gate of the esteemed Manor. The windows had a dull, broken look to them, and the paint on the outer walls looked as old as time itself. However, what intrigued Lucas most was that the entire building seemed to be molded and constructed out of some sort of hard sand. _This is the place._ Thought Lucas with a confirming jerk of his schnitzel. It was time to go to work.

With a determined step in his walk, he strode firmly up to the front door of Norwegian Metal. Before he could even begin to summon the inner courage to throw his fist on the door, however, it slowly creaked open for him. Resigned to the worst he could possibly imagine, Lucas walked over the threshold boldy. He stepped inside and peered around. He was nearly waist deep in what seemed to be some sort of sticky confectionary icing. He bent over curiously, intending to see what was waiting for him. A quick sniff of the adhesive-like substance confirmed that Hayden was indeed here. He would recognize that stench of broken dreams and forgotten memories anywhere. Wading determinedly through the pool of baby juice, Lucas began to shake. The tremors got worse when he rounded the corner and met the stare of those blue eyes he knew so well. He tried to focus on something, anything else to draw his attention away from the pain he knew that he had caused, but alas, he was unable to break the bond that the tears streaming from Hayden's eyes started.

"Mr. Lucas," spoke Hayden in a raspy, tired voice, "I never knew there was a bastard as large as you. You know why you've come here. I know what you seek." George was stupefied. He had expected anger, yelling, even rapey violence from Hayden's part. Now, he could hardly stand the pain and disappointment in his former mistress's voice.

"Hayden, uh...I know that we both, uh, knew this was coming, hehehe...but, uh, it's time to face this once and, uh for all." George spoke slowly and deliberately, weighing every word as if he was choosing his thoughts very carefully.

"The time for forgiveness is over George. You made that clear in 2002," replied Hayden, now sounding close to true and free tears himself. "I never wanted to be a part of your world, but I never realised I wouldn't be able to escape it when you became MY world."

These were the words that sent Lucas over the edge of what he roughly considered good and evil. His pupils rapidly began to cry in streaming, mismatched tears of agony and blood.

"Hayden, uhh...I did not expect you to understand much...but now you've given me no other choice." With that being said, Lucas contracted his massive gut, and forced off his clothing by the power of pure pressure. Beneath it lay his three golden-red saber crisps, waiting to be unleashed.

"Let's begin." said Hayden with finality.

Together, they moved as one, and the battle was on.

 **CHAPTER 8: Battle of the Heroes**

The Lucas God charged the esteemed actor, unleashing all three of his crimson blades and swinging them wildly. Hayden, using his powers of precognition, avoided the attack, causing Lucas to charge straight through the wall behind where he once stood. Hayden was terrified, knowing that by avoiding the inevitable would only cause further pain. Lucas let out a bull-like roar, that seemed to venture straight from the deepest depths of his perverted imagination. Hayden seemed to shrink before him, terrified of the continuous anger coming from Lucas, but also with a hint of melancholy admiration. _And after all,_ thought Hayden, _there's no arguing taste._

Lucas reappeared in the room with a blast of purple energy, causing Hayden to grunt sensually and jump back. "Perhaps you've forgotten uh… I made you what you are hehehehe...I gave you this power, and now...I uh...will take it away hehehe…" Hayden squinted his eyes in confusion, not understanding what the Lucas God meant...however this look soon become one of fear when he realized what Lucas was holding in his hand…

"FUCK NO LUCAS!" Shouted Hayden in an actual orgasmic and thunderous desperate plea. "YOU'VE TAKEN EVERYTHING FROM ME!"

"You've, uh, forced my genius hand," quipped the Lucas, holding up the script of Episode II in his trembling and greasy hand. Hayden began to break down into unconvincing, yet genuine tears.

"Don't…"

Lucas, now pushed to his limit, and peering down at his creation through his cracked, rounded glasses showed no mercy. He opened the script. "This has gone on uh….long enough, young one…" With a graceful wave of his small fingered hand that had taken the virginities of many, began to rectify and erase all of Hayden's God given powers from the picture. Hayden squirmed and struggled like a lobster being steamed alive at Christmas.

"Uh UHUH...Uh UF FUCk!" Shrieked Hayden in his painful and vibrant tones.

Then, just as suddenly as it had started, the pain came to a shivering halt. Hayden was left in a fetal position on the dusty, cum-ridden floor, with nothing but his now merely human attributes.

Lucas stalked his now wounded and vulnerable prey on the floor, helpless as Lucas had been during the making of the first Star Wars picture in '77.

"Now, uh, Hayden...it's time we did things my way…"

 **CHAPTER 9: Are You An Angel?**

"Say, uh...Hayden. Are you an angel?" Lucas inserted his hand into one of his many rolls and pulled out his own trademarked makeup kit. When Hayden failed to answer, Lucas continued, "An angel. They live on the moons of, uh, Iego," Lucas began applying lipstick to his chapped and bloody puckers, "I think." he added with a groan of anticipation.

Hayden tried earnestly to crawl away into the peace, freedom, justice, and security of the outside. He was making good progress, though he sensed that Lucas was only toying with him, as he had so many times before. Lucas, keeping pace with Hayden's broken frame, continued, "The deep space pilots talk about them…you know what they say about them?" Hayden let out a groan as his wanting to escape had only intensified...he knew what was coming. "They are the most beautiful creatures in the galaxy…" Hayden continued his struggle towards the door, sweat dripping from his face. Lucas, wanting to push this even further, slammed his heavy foot down upon Hayden's thin, woman-like, ankle. He let out a cry of pain, "They're also veeery fragile." Lucas added with satisfaction in his voice.

"Lucas, for the love of God…"

Lucas observed the broke, fragment of what was once a man before him, and looked

inside himself. He dissected his innermost emotions. He reassembled them. If anything, they burned even hotter than before, but they no longer had the power to cloud his mind.

"No." said Lucas simply. Hayden's eyes went wide, and he braced for impact. Nothing more than broken nerves could register the rough and gory pull of Lucas's hand through his hair as he lifted him up and slammed him into the opposite wall. Hayden knew nothing could save him now. It was over. Lucas chuckled victoriously as his big, bold and beautiful frame strutted proudly across the room towards his prize. "I've waited a long time for this moment...my little, bland, friend." Hayden did nothing. He knew any effort would just be in vain. It was time. Lucas, with the strength of ten gundarks, gripped Hayden's pretty doll-like hair and dragged his plaything across the chamber...into the soon to be destroyed bedroom. Hayden realized that all the pain he had suffered was nothing in comparison as to what awaited him there. The very tectonic plates of our green globe began to rattle and crack under the sheer power of Lucas' thrusts. Hayden's but mortal form twisted, shattered and snapped. With each bloodcurdling push Lucas only felt more pleasure as he tore straight through the mountain of mangled flesh that once was Hayden Christensen. The streets around what once was Sandcrawler Manor were flooded with Lucas' waters of life, contaminating the entire city, and killing millions instantly. When it was over, Lucas was content...pleased that his creation finally had some use after all. As he walked away from the rubble, he looked back on it all, on the countless who perished, on the levelled landscape that once was the hope of many...on Hayden…"Maybe I went a little far with this one." he said as he shrugged and walked away...into the wondrous, binary sunset.


End file.
